Oh To Dare
by inu-luvver10
Summary: This is a little fic about what happens when the gang gets drunk and polays a little truth or dare. Re-written from previous copy. please review i don't mind criticism. will update soon


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

Oh To Dare 

"Shit... oh crap... goddamn it!" curses ringing through the house.

"What the..." the statement left unfinished as two bodies collided in the hall, landing painfully on the polished wooden floor with a thud.

Mokuba lay there, stunned, atop Seto, a panicked look on his face. Seto pushed Mokuba to the floor, standing as his brother sat up and rubbing his forehead. Seto knew that something was up. His brother didn't just randomly run around cursing.

"Do I even want to know why you are running down the hall, cursing?" Seto groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache that was beginning to form in annoyance at the probability of his brother being in trouble once again.

"Big brother! You have to get me out of this!" Mokuba wailed, a pleading look on his face.

"Get you out of what?" Seto exasperated. Mokuba was only sixteen and he already got into more trouble than Seto ever had, hell he had already been banned from at least three night clubs for reckless behavior.

"Well..." Mokuba spoke to the floor, tapping his forefingers together in apprehension. He knew his brother wasn't going to like this, "I was kind of playing poker with Yami and the gang and I..."

After a pause, Seto had a bad feeling about it but he asked the question anyway, "And you what?"

"Um..." Then Mokuba blurted, "I bet Jonouchi that if I lost the hand that you and I would go to the club with them and we would pay for all the drinks." Mokuba winced; he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

It took a moment for his brother's words to soak in, then, "YOU DID WHAT!"

An hour later... 

"You ready Seto?" came a meek and guilty voice from the door.

Seto turned to look at the owner of the voice. There stood Mokuba, clothed in a pair of low-rise Levi's, navy blue boxers clearly visible, red button up shirt with black dragons trailing up the front open, and a skintight black shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Seto sighed; even though Mokuba was his brother he was so obstinate that no matter how hard he tried, nothing less than force would get his brother to conform to his will.

Seto threw on his white coat and brushed past his brother, annoyance clear on his handsome face.

The limo pulled up to the designated location. It was a suave club and bar that Anzu had suggested. Mokuba decided that it would be the perfect time to try out his club entrance. He plastered a cocky look on his face and began to swagger into the club, heads turned, girls squealed, and a mob formed, only... it wasn't around him. Mokuba turned to see his brother being suffocated by screaming, rabid, fan girls trying to throw themselves at him. Mokubatrew some of them to the side in an attempt to save his brother from being stripped of all his clothes before Yami, Jonouchi and Honda, who had nothiced the goings on with interest before catching sight of Mokuba and deducing who was in the center of the mob, came to the aid of Seto. When they reached his brother, Seto was in the process of having his clothes ripped off, an utterly helpless and angry look on his face. The group managed to push their way through the sea of women, Seto only in his pants now, and dragged Seto to the safety of the V.I.P. room. Along with Yami, Jonouchi, and Honda were Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, Mai, Isis (who had been kidnapped by Mai earlier and was now wearing a pair of hip huggers and a corset top), and Ryo Bakura (for my personal convenience he will only be referred to as Ryo).

Mokuba ran up to them, "Anybody want drinks?"

_Two hours, thirty-six minutes, forty two Budweiser's, twenty bloody marries, seventeen margaritas, nineteen Jack Daniels, twenty-five tequila shots, and a beer chugging contest later..._

The little party, now thoroughly drunk, was sitting around having odd little conversations, some of them with themselves, and completely out of their right minds.

"Hey everyone, wanna play truth or dare?" Jonouchi slurred, being a little tipsier than the rest of the group considering that he had won the beer chugging contest.

Cheers of agreement sprang up from the intoxicated group. Everyone formed a circle and put one of Mai's beer bottles in the middle. The bottle was spun, everyone watching its progress intently. It slowly stopped its rotation, landing on Shizuka.

"I take a dare. I'm not afraid of anything." Her eyes strangely unfocused as she spun the bottle.

This time it landed on Otogi. He placed his chin in his hand, trying to appear deap in thought, which was a little difficult with out coherent thought processes. After a couple minutes he snapped his fingers, "Your dare, Shizuka, is to kiss me."

"Okay." She chirped, a little to amiable, suggesting that she was one them that had taken complete leave of their senses.

Shizuka shuffled over to Otogi's spot, her hands flew to the sides of his face and she pulled him into a searing kiss. Otogi's eyes were wide with shock. Sure he had expected her to kiss him but not like this. A content sigh escaped him as his mind went blissfully blank. Pulling away, she went back to her spot, immensely proud of herself. Jonouchi would have been furious with the dare had he not been so occupied trying to discreetly scoot closer to Mai, inching closer every time she was looking in the other direction.

The bottle was once again spun. It came to a halt, the neck pointing at Jonouchi. He spun it again, swaying a little as he did, contemplating what he wanted to do. It landed on Seto.

"Give it your best shot, Kaiba. I take dare! You can't do anything to me ya wuss." He shouted, saving himself from falling by grabbing Yami's shoulder.

"Jonouchi, I'm tired of hearing your awful voice. Anyone got any duck tape?"

Smiling oddly, Mokuba lifted himself from his spot next to Seto in the circle and cheerfully asked the bartender for some tape. The only thing they had on hand was packaging tape so Jonouchi's face was covered with U.P.S. shipping tape.

After Seto was satisfied that no air could escape the blonde's mouth he spun the bottle once more. This time the gods favored Yami. He grinned manically thinking that since he was a pharaoh they wouldn't do anything to drastic to him, I mean he was well respected and once had so he would take a dare. The empty Red Hook bottle now pointed to Anzu who had the perfect dare ready for him.

"Yami. I dare you to...wash all of the gel out of your hair!" Anzu said as she tipped, spilling some of her margurita.

Yami just stared at her, his mouth agape. How could they do this to him!? He was a pharaoh, he was not to be publicly humiliated!

Grudgingly he went into the bathroom accompanied by Jonouchi. When he returned the whole group burst out laughing. Yami's hair, which was always so neat and perfect, was now lying in long dripping tendrils along his face and back, thoroughly succeeding in an impersonation of a drown, tri-colored rat.

Yami glared daggers at Anzu, who giggled under her hand, "I will get you back for this Anzu. Mark my words."

Anzu just started laughing uncontrolibly. The image of Yami trying to look menacing when he was sopping wet was just too good. Seto popped out his cell and took a picture of him. Mokuba sat there nest to his brother snickering at the photo and coming up with ideas of how to use the picture to his advantage.

The bottle was spun, landing on Mai and Jonouchi. She decided to take a dare and Jonouchi sat for a moment in contemplation.

"I can't think of anything right now so I am going to hold your dare."

The next pair of lucky people were Ryo and Otogi. Ryo, being the good little boy he is , thought that he had nothing to hide so he took truth.

Otogi had been waiting to ask some one a truth so he had a whole set of questions ready, "Ryo, when was the last time you got some nookie?"

Ryo's face turned a blazing red, "...um...I uh...went to the new club with... um...Do I have to?"

"I knew I was on to something!" Otogi shouted, "Yes you have to tell."

"okay. I went with... um ... Anzu...and we um..." Ryo squeeked, "slept together."

A chorus of gagging and wretching noises erupted from the group.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Mokuba giggled.

After the group finished their fun with Ryo and Anzu they continued their game. The bottle landed on Seto and Isis, who took a dare.

"hey Jonouchi, can I talk to.. oh I mean I talk and you write for a minute?" Seto asked.

When they returned from their private conversation Seto announced that Mai and Isis had to do a girl on girl pole dance.

The guys hooted and hollered as Isis showed a little of her wild side with Mai in the middle of the group. Isis was so outstandingly graceful and provocative in her little display that more than one of the guys started drooling while Mai had Jonouchi's full attention. Jonouchi got a mischivious little gleam in his eye and did something that no sober person would do to Mai without a bloody stump for a hand. He reached for his wallet, pulled out a fifty and shoved it down her shirt, fingers lingering a little longer than they should have.

Mai gasped and giggle a very girlish giggle then winked at Jonouchi.

The next person was Mokuba, who knew that his big brother liked Isis so he dared her to have seven minutes in heaven with her.

"Fine I'll do it." Isis said holding her chin up.

"Okay, ready..." Mokuba set his watch, "go!"

the group watched as the pair almost drown in their own pleasure. They had been told that they didn't trust them in the closet and they had to do it in the middle of the group.

When they finished for the night Yami had a tattoo of the scape goat on his chest (he was wearing an open leather vest) they found out that Honda had a fetish for womens underwear and had a collection of Mai's, Shizuka's, and Anzu's panties.

They were getting tired and they decided that this would be the last dare of the night. Honda, Anzu and Yami were daring Jonouchi and were currently thinking up a good dare. When they returned to the group Yami told them the dare.

"Jonouchi we are tired of you pussy-footing around the issue so you have to get married to Mai."

Muffled sounds of protest came from under the duck tape on Jonouchi's shocked face. Otogi reached over and ripped off the tape so that he could speak.

"WHAT!!! What if I don't want to?" he blurted.

"Then," Isis piped up, "you will be my offering to the gods."

_The next morning..._

Mai groggily opened her eyes, vaguely wondering why her corset top was hanging from the chandelier. She sat up, preparing to get out of bed; she felt something slide down from her waist. That simple feeling brought her to full wakefulness faster than anything else could have. Her mind dreaded what she was about to see. She slowly turned her head only to see Jonouchi laying next to her devoid of any clothes.


End file.
